


Home

by canidswain



Series: hlvrai fics inspired by my epic gamer bf [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Awkward Romance, BOTH MOTHERFUCKER, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Nonbinary Gordon Freeman, Post-Canon, Trans Gordon Freeman, just them being cute man.. on god. on god., theyre both also adhd/autistic, this goes out to my kinnie bf yuliy i love you baby u is my baby my fuckin cinnamon apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canidswain/pseuds/canidswain
Summary: "N-no, I mean," Swallowing, Gordon patted the space beside him. "Here. With- with me. Not the floor."Crimson rose in Benrey's cheeks. He nodded. Gordon nodded back. Neither of them moved aside from that.The room was silent. Benrey could hear crickets outside, singing in the night. He decided he liked the sound.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: hlvrai fics inspired by my epic gamer bf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776652
Comments: 10
Kudos: 399





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling gay for my bf after she drew some particularly epic benrey art so i wrote this for him. https://fagbenrey.tumblr.com/post/620212625270243328/tumblr-killed-the-colors-on-this-but-more you should ABSOLUTELY reblog this it is phenomenal i love it. tw for body horror though

They'd made it out. All of them, Benrey included. They'd survived, albeit with a hefty amount of new personal baggage (at least on Gordon's part), but they'd all made it out and the sun had never felt so fresh.

Benrey had come home with Gordon - that wasn't something that could be argued about. Their confrontation on Xen, their messy confessions, Benrey holding Gordon so tight he would have cracked a rib if not for the HEV suit; they couldn't simply go their seperate ways after that.

Plus, Benrey refused to actually confirm whether he had a fucking home to go back to or not. ("damn, bro, you wanna see my crib? wanna know where i live? sou- sounds suspicious, man. what, you wanna- you wanna rob me? wanna steal my- my epic ps4 edition ratchet and clank: tools of destruction? suspicious.")

So after piling into the taxi Tommy's dad had paid for succeeding the party and movie, Benrey got out with Gordon and nothing was said. He followed Gordon inside the complex, made some half-heartedly dickish comment about him having to barter for a new key after leaving it in his now-destroyed locker back at Black Mesa, and flopped down on Gordon's ratty couch as the man made an instant beeline for the bathroom. Gordon didn't appear again for another hour - forty minutes of which was undoubtedly him absolutely massacring the HEV suit in an attempt to wrench it off - of which Benrey happily spent surveying the frankly college-student-grade set up Gordon possessed. Joint kitchen and livingroom, grimy stovetop, small TV (xbox 360 rigged up - who the fuck did Gordon think he was?), fridge full of spoiled food, and two bedrooms. One was clearly Gordon's - queen-sized bed, boring dresser, a couple of dumb physics books piled on his bedside, pretty fucking barren otherwise.

The other slightly surprised Benrey. Bed with a dinosaur patterned quilt, hand-painted rainbow dresser, nightlight, toys strewn about the floor... Fuck, he wasn't lying when he said he had a kid? Benrey felt the slightest bit bad for forgeting that.

It was while Benrey was still looking around the room - glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling? This kid lived a life of luxury - that Gordon appeared behind him in the doorway, towel tied around his waist and hair damp. "Oh, you found Joshie's room?"

Benrey, rather unceremoniously, yelped like a little bitch and spun around to face him. "uhh, yeaah," he drawled, trying his damnedest not to gag at the sight of _shirtless Gordon Freeman wet hair shirtless Gordon Freeman top surgery scars bare chest dad bod shirtless Gordon Fucking Freeman,_ "looks shit too. fits him good."

Gordon gave him a look, and rolled his eyes, turning away to cross to his own bedroom. "Yeah, sure, whatever dude. You're lucky he's staying with my sister right now - or he is, I don't know. Think you might accidentally maim him or something like that." He was rooting through his dresser as he spoke, pulling out some boxers and a moth-eaten shirt with Albert Einstein's faded looking face on it.

"nah, he'd love me." Benrey wasn't sure why he felt a pang of hurt in his chest at Gordon's words. "be the- the best cool not-lame-dad-like-feetman-is in the world."

A tired chuckle left Gordon. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, shower's free. Spare towel in there. Go get clean, man, you fucking stink."

"mlemmemenneemene." Benrey mocked back to him, wandering back down the hall to the bathroom. Upon entering, he predictably spied a rather dented, fucked-up junker remnant of the orange eyesore piled on top of the tiny pedalbin. Poor little dude.

Twenty minutes passed before Benrey toed his way into Gordon's room, wearing the shitty "Never trust an atom, they make up everything" shirt and sweatpants Gordon had left outside the bathroom door. "your shirts suck major ass." was all he mumbled as he hovered in the doorway.

The scientist was laid out on his bed, propped up against the headrest, scrolling through his phone. He'd been texting his sister, filling her in on why he'd been radio-silent for a week and suffering her relentless "I told you so"s at him working at a questionably-safe experimental research lab. Joshua had been missing him, he was told, and he said he'd call in the morning as soon as he was up. Joshie was coming home soon anyway, he was only visiting his aunt for two weeks.

All thoughts of Josh and his sister immediately dispersed as Gordon looked up and was slapped in the face with the sight of Benrey, helmet-less, wearing his clothes and fidgeting in the doorway. Gordon had seen Benrey without his helmet before, but this time it felt more personal - his hair had been washed and carefully brushed out, curling around his face and piling on his shoulders, cascading down his back. It fell in his face, he blew a strand awkwardly away, he stepped from foot to foot. Gordon realised he'd simply been staring for- ten seconds? Twenty?

"Shit, uh, huh?" he blurted out, trying to remember what Benrey had even said. God he probably looked ridiculous.

"man you even listening? fucked up. ignoring me and shit." Benrey finally stepped away from the doorframe, hesitantly shuffling inside. "time is it?"

The digital clock on Gordon's bedside read just past 2AM. Gordon couldn't find the words to relay this, instead forcing out something between a "What?" and a "Guh???". His companion raised his eyebrows and glanced out the window. The moon was clear and visible. It felt comforting after Black Mesa, so many nights spent under the ground. Benrey would never admit he was claustrophobic.

"You can sleep in here."

It was sudden, and stilted. Benrey snapped his head over to glance at Gordon, still wearing his trademark face of nonchalance in an attempt to hide the swelling warmth he felt in his chest. "yeah, sure bro. whatever." He looked back to the moon. "you got like, spare pillow and blanket or sumthin.."

"N-no, I mean," Swallowing, Gordon patted the space beside him. "Here. With- with me. Not the floor."

Crimson rose in Benrey's cheeks. He nodded. Gordon nodded back. Neither of them moved aside from that.

The room was silent. Benrey could hear crickets outside, singing in the night. He decided he liked the sound.

Breaking the quiet, Benrey let out a second or two of sweetvoice. Pink to green - _I feel seen._ Gordon wouldn't know that. Benrey flopped into bed next to him, wrapping an arm around the other's waist and tugging him down until his head hit the pillow.

The covers weren't over them, but it didn't really matter. Benrey radiated heat like a massive fucking cat, which Gordon immediately leant into, planting a soft kiss against the creature's forehead.

Pink to blue pulsed between them. Gordon could guess what it meant.


End file.
